The Queen of SOP 2
Details *'Title:' 胜女的时代 *'English title:' Sheng Nu De Shi Dai *'Also known as:' SOP Queen 2 / Successful Woman's Generation *'Genre:' Romance *'Episodes:' 22 *'Air time:' 22:00 (2 episodes nightly) *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Sep-28 to 2013-Oct-20 *'Opening theme song:' Successful Woman's Generation by Jessie Chiang *'Ending theme song:' Angel's Tears by Zhang Han *'Insert songs:' ** First Hug by Anthony ** Love Laughs by Karey ** If You Really Don't Love Me by Zhu Lan Lan (祝蘭蘭) ** One Person by Sara Liu *'Related tv show:' Sheng Nu De Dai Jia, Ru Guo Wo Ai Ni Synopsis Zheng Shuang plays a pair of identical twins born to a rich family, but one of them is switched out by a poor mother who wants her dying daughter to get medical treatment. The older twin and the poor woman's daughter are raised as fraternal twins, while the younger identical twin is raised by the poor woman. After the girls grow up, the older twin is in love with an ordinary man that her mother disapproves of, played by Zhang Han and she elopes to be with him. She dies in a car accident and the rich mother happens to see her real other daughter and makes a deal with her - pretend to be the dead twin and the rich mother will pay for the poor mother's medical treatment, not knowing that they are in fact real mother-daughter. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Zhang Han as Hua Tian Qi *Zheng Shuang as Mu Xiao Yan / Fang Yi Fei **Zhang Zi Mu as young Xiao Yan / young Yi Fei *Jessie Chiang as Fang Yi Xuan **Xiao Pu Tao (小葡萄) as young Yi Xuan *Qiao Ren Liang as Bai Jia Wei (Su He's boyfriend) Supporting Casts *Sun Xiao Xiao as Su He (Fang Yi Fei 's best friend & Bai Jia Wei's girlfriend) *Di Jie as Kang Jie *Xu Kaicheng (徐開騁) as Duan Kai *Jessey Meng as Shu Yu Xi (Yi Fei & Xiao Yan's biological mother / Yi Xuan's adoptive mother) *Li Xuan Bo (李轩博) as Xia Ping (Yi Xuan's biological mother / Xiao Yan's adoptive mother) *Ni Xin Yu (倪新宇) as Hua Yun Fei (Tian Qi's father) *Bo Chuan Jie (博传杰) as Wu Ben Le (Tian Qi's grandfather) *Anthony as Dong Ni (Tian Qi's assistant) *Zhang Yan (张岩) as Bai Qiu Sheng (Jia Wei's father) *Feng Bo as Xiao Zhen Zhen (Jia Wei's mother) *Guo Ke Tong as Li Huan *Liu Zhi Gang (刘志刚) as Kang Guo Xiang (Kang Jie's father) *Xu Ya Wen (许雅雯) as Gu Mei Yan (Kang Jie's mother) *Yu Xiao Tong as Da Fei (Kang Jie's best friend) *Chen Xi Xuan (陈思璇) as Qian Qian *Han Dao Guang (韩道光) as Pang De (CEO Fang's assistant) *Lu Zhong (陆忠) as Lao Zhang / Old Zhang (Housekeeper of Fang Family) *Fan Xiao Bo (范晓波) as Li Ya (Housemaid of Fang Family) Production Credits *'Producers:' Zhong Jun Yan (钟君艳) *'Director:' Zhang Bo Yu (张博昱) External Links *Hunan TV *Baidu baike *Chinese Wikipedia Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2013 Category:Hunan TV Category:H&R Century Pictures Category:Romance Category:Croton Media